


The Big Do-Over

by Cath2954



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fix-It, Ghosts, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath2954/pseuds/Cath2954
Summary: Follow Abigail Williams when she meets the ghost of the late Stan Lee who pleads with her to help him change a few things with his children. Only one problem, his children aren't exactly who Abigail think they are.What should have been a small favour turns out to be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Can Abigail wrestle several people twice her size to make everyone in her old universe happy after the sad impact of ONE movie? or will she fail miserably?Read to find out and follow Abigail on a rollercoaster through several well-known scenes as she tries to change what she was asked to fix.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1, Meeting a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first marvel fic, so please bear with me. yes, I've taken up quite the project with this one, but I have a vision(joke not intended).
> 
> I hope you are willing to follow the story even if I might have to leave it for a little while. just know that I fully intend on seeing this through no matter how many chapters it ends up being.
> 
> And please be kind. This is the second story I've ever posted so if you want to criticise, do it constructively.

I had been dealing with the aftermath of Avengers Endgame, being thrown out of my parent’s house and dealt with the damage of a cheating boyfriend resulting in what could only be described as a bad breakup. I had finally gotten a job interview and did my best to look put together and somewhat decent. However, 10 minutes in and the interviewer politely informed me that the position would be given to someone with more experience.

I was heartbroken. I had done everything in my power to get the job, so I could keep my apartment and get somewhat of a start on a decent life. I sat down in a nearby cafe and ordered a cup of hot chocolate to cheer myself up.

My drink arrived and a quiet thank you was sent to the waitress when an elderly man sat down in front of me. "You look like you could need a friend, am I right?" I looked up at the man and came face to face with Stan Lee himself. I gaped at him. How was that possible? He had died a few months before the biggest superhero movie had been released. "H-how is this possible. You're supposed to be dead, no offence."Stan Lee chuckled at this. "None taken. But you are accurate, I am dead. You are the only one able to perceive me."

I mulled it over for a minute. "OK, so I look like an idiot talking to myself. Anyway how come I am the only person capable of seeing you?" he smiled at this "I am thrilled you asked. See I have come here because my children didn't do what they were supposed to. They messed up, and I require someone to assist me in setting things right."

I furrowed my brows and looked at him. "OK, but I don't know how to assist Joan and Jan." he shook his head, "Not my biological children. My creations, my boys. They messed up and didn't let everyone have a somewhat happy ending. My noble girl died, and my precious girl lost her mind." I thought over what I had barely heard. "Wait a minute are you talking about the heroes? Steve and Tony are your boys, while Nat and Wanda are your girls? How in the world do you expect me to be able to alter anything? I'm here, and they are in a separate world."

Stan Lee smirked at me. "Allow me to help with that." He extracted something from his jacket and placed it on the table. He withdrew his hand to reveal a black velvet box and nudged it towards me. I looked at the box before collecting it. I hesitantly unlocked the box to reveal a necklace with a pendant in the shape of two dragons opposing each other. I looked at him confused. "It's a necklace..."

Stan granted me a deadpan look. "Absolutely, but not a regular necklace, this one is exceptional. When you get home, put it on and I'll greet you where you're supposed to go." I looked at the jewellery with scepticism, "Is there a catch?" He sighed. "Affirmative. There is one. You cannot get back to this life ever again."

I thought about it. My family didn't care anymore, I obtained no job and my success in adulting was non-existent. "If I undertake this, can, you guarantee any form of happiness for me?" Stan Lee offered a gentle smile. "If you accomplish this then you will be more than happy, get a job and more than likely succeed in more ways than one."

I consumed my drink and faced the ghost before me. "Very well I'll do it, but I am a terrible fighter. And won't be of much use to you." He smiled mischievously at me. "don't worry about that. Remember, I am the creator of the universe you enter."

I went home and stood in my way too empty living room. I looked around before I focused on the purse on the coffee table. I pulled out the velvet box that Stans ghost had slid over to me and unlocked it. Gathering a deep breath I pulled out the necklace from the box and slowly placed it around my neck and secured it with the clasp.

Suddenly I endured a heat in my neck and reached back to inspect the source of heat, only to find that the clasp I had barely closed had disappeared. Then to top it all of, a tingling sensation began spreading from my neck and all over my body. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them.

Instead of my living room, I was met by the bustling streets of 1942. "It's charming isn't it?" I could barely nod while looking at the simplicity I had dreamed about. "I have planned for you to help agent Carter at camp Lehigh. You may have noticed that we are at a train station because you will be going with her to the camp. Try to bond with her ok?" I glanced at him before nodding and tried to gather the bags that had appeared beside me.

"Need any help with that darling?" a feminine voice came from behind me. "yes please if you don't mind." I turned only to find herself face to face with Margaret Peggy Carter, the love interest of Steve. The brunette only smiled at grabbed two of the four suitcases beside me.

"Where are you going if I may ask?" I hesitated before answering. "To camp Lehigh, I've been offered a job there." Peggy placed the cases in a booth with other bags. "Is that so, well then, I'm Peggy Carter pleasure to meet you, would you mind bunking with me at camp. We will be the only girls beside a few nurses." I was shocked "Oh um sure, I'm Abigail Williams, but you can call me whatever you want to." Peggy smiled, her red lips stretching into something mischievous "Then Abby it is. Come sit, let's get to know each other."

The train ride to camp was pleasant for me as Peggy and I got along swimmingly as the brit would have said. And before long had we arrived and settled in when Peggy decided to encourage me to stand my ground in an all-male environment. For the first few months, it was only the officers, sergeants and high rankings at the camp. But as 1942 turned to 1943 things began to change.

Slowly more scientists and equipment for project rebirth arrived and then after a few more months then the recruits began to arrive. The very last recruit was what caught my attention. There in front of the train, stood a guy not much taller than me, without heels, with a suitcase too big for him to carry.

Steven Grant Rogers was as much of a scrawny kid as he was in the movie, but still, I could recognize the potential Erskine saw. He was prepared to battle the world as he was and for that he deserved to be at the camp. To avoid further embarrassing the man, I walked away to the barracks.

"Pegs, did you seen the last recruit? He is skinny, but something about him seems different from the others." Peggy looked up from her seat by the mirror, cleansing her gun. "No, but I suspect I will encounter him tomorrow at the line-up, moreover aren't you required to be there too?" I sighed, "Indeed but some of the burly soldiers keep harassing me, even though I did what you told me to."

Peggy smiled at me. I was willing to change the world and help wherever I was needed but I hated to physically fight anyone. "How about I complete the introduction and you hand out the files then when I reach the recruit, you clear your throat and allow me take care of it?" I beamed at Peggy. "Thank you Pegs I know I'm not the most skilled fighter."

Peggy glanced at me. "you know you have another better quality than fighting right?" I furrowed my brows at the notion. "I do?" Peggy placed the gun on the table and walked over to me. She placed her hands on my shoulders. "You have a voice people listen to, and I have a feeling that there is more than meets the eye when it comes to you." I blushed. "Ok, Peggy. Now let's get some shut-eye and be ready to meet the recruits tomorrow."

We were up and inspecting the line of recruits from afar the following morning when an officer came with a cradle full of files to be handed out. "do you think you can carry it for me?" I smiled gently at the officer who agreed to carry the cradle.

Peggy began walking up to the line of recruits. Just before she reached the soldiers, she began speaking.

"Recruits, attention!" all of the recruits on the line immediately stood to attention at Peggy's command. When she rounded the first soldier, she began the introduction. "Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter and handing out files is agent Williams. We supervise all operations for this division."

In the meantime, I had begun handing the files to the recruits when I noticed that Peggy was about to walk in front of the harassing recruit. "ahem" Peggy turned her head to see me nodding carefully.

Peggy turned back to assess the line when a voice halted her. "What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army" Peggy turned to the line only to see a burly man with a haughty expression. Peggy addressed him. "What's your name, soldier?" the soldier seemed to think she wanted more and answered. "Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty." Peggy didn't look faced at all and spoke. "Step forward, Hodge." he stepped forward with a smirk. Peggy examined at his stance. "Put your right foot forward."

I had just handed Steve his file and placed the next one in the hand of the following soldier when I heard Hodge, as we had just learned, taunt Peggy. "Mm... We gonna wrestle? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like." I turned around, waiting to see what Peggy would do for such a comment.

Well, I wasn't disappointed, Peggy issued him a hard right hook which resulted in him landing in the dirt, just in time for the colonel to arrive. "Agent Carter, Agent Williams." I walked up to Peggy allowing the officer with the cradle, hand out the rest of the files. She smiled at me before turning to the colonel. "Colonel Phillips."

The colonel looked at Hodge on the ground. "I see you're breaking in the candidates. That's good!" He then turned to Hodge. "Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention 'til somebody comes tells you what to do" Hodge scrambled back up and into the line, quickly answering the colonel. "Yes, sir."

I noticed Dr Erskine was standing a little behind Peggy. "Welcome doctor, it's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled at me. "you too, Agent Williams, right?" I nodded. "Absolutely. I must say that I look forward to seeing the result of your work, I am certain it will change many things."

He smiled at me just before we heard the colonel deliver his speech. "General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men..." He saw Steve and turned to Erskine who tried to conceal his amusement. Philips continued. "And because they're gonna get better. Much better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed some issues with the age of Abigail in the chapters I am working on and decided to go back and fix the biggest mistake, which was in this chapter. 
> 
> don't worry it was only one sentence and a word in another so basically the same.


	2. Chapter 2, Enhancing Steve

A few weeks had passed with basic training when Sergeant Duffy, who stood for the physical part of the training, had the soldiers running around the grounds. Peggy and I were waiting at the halfway flag and saw the group running up.

We could hear Sergeant Duffy's shrill voice. "Pick up the pace, ladies! Let's go! Double time! Come on! Faster! Faster! Move! Move!" They arrived at the flagpole which signified the halfway point when he yelled again. "Squad, halt! That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agents Carter and Williams. Move, move!"

All the soldiers scrambled to get up "Come on! Get up there!" the soldiers tried climbing up the pole to no avail. Sergeant Duffy yelled again. "If that's all you got, this army's in trouble!" "Get up there, Hodge! Come on! Get up there!" Sergeant Duffy taunted them "Nobody's got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back in line! Come on, fall in! Let's go!" Steve was the last one still by the flagpole. Assessing how to seize the flag. "Get back into formation! Rogers! I said fall in!"

Steve pulled the pin, out of the bottom of the pole which caused it to fall over and walked over to the sergeant he handed the flag to the Sergeant. "Thank you, sir." He climbed into the car beside me and we drove away.

Later that day the boys were performing push-ups. With Peggy commanding them. I had only just finished collecting a file at one of the offices and were on my way to deliver it to Erskine. I was focused on the file in my hands and weren't looking where I was walking. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Peggy yell. "UP"

I had accidentally walked directly between the recruits while they were training. Resulting in me abruptly stopping on the spot. The boys kept working, doing the jumping jacks as Peggy must have asked. "Come on, girls." I chuckled at how she kept addressing them as girls and slowly began walking again. I didn't get far. Barely a second later came a shout. "Grenade!"

I was frozen in shock. Who the hell would throw a legitimate grenade in the camp? I noticed the offending little ting land a few feet in front of me and turned to look at the colonel. Of course, he's testing Steve. All the soldiers had run away from the so-called grenade except for Steve. He jumped right on top of it, making sure to envelop it with his body. "Get away! Get back!" he swiped at my feet and I couldn't help but smile. This man will without a doubt help save the universe.

A few seconds later did an officer state what I had perceived. "It was a dummy grenade. All clear. Back in formation." Steve looked up at me, then at Phillips and Erskine. "Is this a test?" I smiled and nodded at him. "Yes, Steve, and you passed with flying colours."

I knew Steve would be talking with Erskine tonight and couldn't help but feel restless. I knew the following day would be a success but there would be hardships too. I sat in front of my mirror and braided my hair hoping to calm myself down enough to sleep. "You're jittery tonight." I turned at the sound of a voice only to discover Peggy leaning on the door.

I turned back to the mirror and began re-braiding my hair for the tenth time that evening. "I know, but I am not supposed to feel like this, I am not supposed to meddle." Peggy frowned and sat down on my bed. "What do you mean, meddle with what?"

I sighed and weighed the pros and cons of telling her the truth when another voice joined in. "You know there was I reason I told you two to bond, right doll?" I turned to the mirror to see Stan Lee looking at me with a solemn smile. I smiled at him and nodded.

I turned to Peggy again. "Can I tell you a secret?" she arched her brows before nodding. "if I tell you this, then you take it to the grave Pegs. Promise me that." I looked at her with fear. She crossed her heart and nodded again. "Absolutely you're the last person I'd ever consider betraying, you know that Abby." I nodded. "I know, but I just had to be sure, because this could alter the world."

She tilted her head confused. "How?" I looked at the floor, gathered a deep breath and faced her. "I am from another universe where I recognize everything that will happen until 2023. The procedure tomorrow will be a success, but there are consequences. I have been asked to help set things right by the man who created this universe, and I don't know where, when or what I am. Supposed to change.

Peggy seemed deep in thought, but I continued. "I always liked Steve's personality, but I wasn't supposed to fall for him, he was supposed to desire you, and then things would happen, and now I messed up." At this Peggy pulled me over to the bed and hugged me tightly. "don't worry Abby maybe this is one of the things the creator wanted to happen and why you were sent here."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "But I am so different from you, you are beautiful and dangerous with or without a gun. I can't even stand up for myself." Peggy chuckled. "I know I can handle myself in a fight, but you have compassion and hope, something we sorely lack right now, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise, ok?" I nodded at her and stood up. "I am going to see if Steve is still up and wish him good luck tomorrow even if I know what happens."

Peggy smiled at me. "Hey Abigail, when you get back, I want to know more about what happens ok?" I laughed and nodded as I walked to the door. I had just rounded the corner of the barrack that Steve would be sleeping in when I overheard Erskine's voice. "No! I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? I Drink it now!" I chuckled at Erskine's comment to Steve and went to knock on the doorframe as the door was partially open.

They both stopped talking and turned to me. "May I come in?" Erskine beckoned me forward while Steve regarded me with confusion. I looked at the floor before gathering a deep breath. "I just wanted to wish you luck on the procedure tomorrow, and I want you to know you don't have to be strong to know what is right. Follow your heart, and always trust your gut feeling it will never misguide you, believe me on that." He looked at me with an unreadable expression. I had to do something, so I bent down and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Steve." I turned, walked back to Peggy and enjoyed a lengthy discussion about the future.

The next day had me, Steve and Peggy driving through Brooklyn. I sat in the front seat too embarrassed about last night to sit next to Steve, and Peggy was smirking at me the entire way. Steve talked I assume to fill the silence in the car. "I know this neighbourhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner." I shook my head. I know you did Steve, but that will change in a little while. Apparently, Peggy wanted to interrogate him. "Did you have something against running away?" In the rear-view mirror, I could see Steve had turned to Peggy. "You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say no forever, right?"

Peggy met my eyes in the mirror, and I looked away. I" know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face." Steve must have looked at both Peggy and me because I was taken aback by his words. "I guess I just don't know why you'd wanna join the army when your beautiful dames. Or beautiful... women. Agents, not dames! You are beautiful, but...

Peggy seemed to have taken pity on him. "You have no idea how to talk to women, do you? Steve's voice sounded amused as he answered. "I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on." Peggy sounded intrigued. "You must have danced." I knew what would unfold behind me and chose to look out the window to avoid revealing to Peggy how it felt to hear the conversation.

We pulled up by an antique shop and got out of the car. Peggy looked at me before taking the lead. "This way." Steve looked around. "What are we doing here?" Peggy just rolled her eyes. "Follow me." inside the shop we were confronted by the pleasant elderly lady. "Wonderful weather this morning isn't it?" Peggy smiled at her and answered. "Yes, but I always carry an umbrella."

I walked through the door at an intense pace to get ahead of Peggy and Steve. I reached the last door and walked down to Dr Erskine to see if there was anything I could help with. A minute later did Peggy and Steve enter, everyone paused what they were doing and examined him. He walked down the stairs and came to the pod.

I had been inquired to fill a syringe with penicillin and was bussing myself with that while Erskine and Steve talked. After Steve had gotten in the pod, I was prepared to confront the men again. Erskine looked at Steve. "Comfortable?" Steve was visibly nervous. "It's a little big. You save me any of that schnapps?"

Erskine looked guilty and I recognized why. "Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time. Mr Stark, how are your levels?" I had completely forgotten that Howard worked on this project. Nevertheless, he spoke clearly to Erskine. "Levels at 100%." Erskine looked back at Steve. "Good." Howard came up beside me and looked at Steve. "We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready, as we'll ever be."

Stark walked away and Erskine came up. "Agents Carter and Williams? Don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?" Peggy was brisk to answer. "Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry." But I had a feeling that I had to stay. "No doctor, I think I should stay. I will be out of the way, but I have to stay."

Erskine just looked at me before he took the microphone and tapped it. "Do you hear me? Is this on?" he turned to the small group gathered in the booth. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro-injections into the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays."

Steve was then injected with penicillin and looked at Erskine. "That wasn't so bad." Erskine provided him with a deadpan look. "That was penicillin." He turned to the others in the room. "Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one." I could see the vials draining as the serum was injected into Steve. "Now, Mr Stark" Stark lowered the lever and the pod moved to an upright position while closing. Erskine knocked on the capsule. "Steven, can you hear me?" Steve, of course, made a joke. "It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?"

Erskine smiled at me before turning to Stark. "We will proceed." Howard handed me a pair of glasses and went over to manage the controls. "that's ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That's 40 percent." One of the doctors called out. "Vital signs are normal" So Howard kept going. "That's 50 percent. Sixty. Seventy." I could hear Steve screaming in pain as his body got saturated with vita rays.

Erskine ran up to the pod. "Steven!" Peggy had also left the booth to stop it. "Shut it down." Erskine kept calling. "Steven!" I recalled what he was about to say. "Kill the reactor, Mr Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!" Stark walked over to me, only to encounter my furious face. "Don't even try turning it off. He can do it."

Steve shouted from the pod at Erskine's words. "No! Don't! I can do this!"

Howard looked at me and then went back to raise the saturation percentage. "Eighty. Ninety. That's 100 percent." I immediately crouched down as all the machines began to shoot sparks and shut themselves down.

Erskine looked at the pod worried. "Mr Stark?" Stark pulled on the lever again which opened the pod to reveal a strong and healthy Steve. Erskine began aiding him out of the pod. "Steven. Steven." Steve stumbled out of the pod to be supported by Stark and Erskine. "I did it," Erskine smirked. "Yeah, yeah. I think we did it." Howard looked at Steve in amazement. "You actually did it."

I was so happy I couldn't hold back anymore and ran straight into his arms giving him a tight hug. He tensed up at the contact, but I didn't care. I stood on the tip of my toes to whisper in his ear. "I knew you could do it, soldier, I am incredibly proud of you." I stepped back and looked at his face which held a range of emotions, of which the most prominent was confusion. Peggy then stepped forward. "How do you feel?" Steve looked out over the room as he answered. "Taller," Peggy smirked. "You look taller."

Then instantaneously, an explosion went off, a shot was heard, and Erskine was on the floor beside me. I knelt beside him "Erskine? Don't worry I'll take care of him, he will go down in history, I guarantee that." Just as I had finished talking, Steve knelt down. Erskine smiled at me before he turned to Steve with a grave expression. He merely pointed at Steve's chest while he let out his last breath.


	3. Chapter 3, Meeting Barnes

I had been walking around aimlessly for most of the day when I heard someone calling out to me. "Hey gorgeous, want to aid a millionaire?" I looked at him and shook my head. "What do you want Stark?" He set his hand on his chest in mock hurt. "you wound me, sweetheart, I thought you required something to achieve with your time, instead of walking around the compound aimlessly." I sighed. "I do, but you are not getting in between my legs, Howard."

He placed his arm around my shoulder and led me to the sub that Steve had stopped earlier. "This is a moderate problem for me and the other scientists. You see, we are way too big to fit inside the small compartment behind the seat." I provided him with a look. "You require me to climb into the sub, so you don't have to?" he smirked at me. "You know me so well doll." I issued him a deadpan look. "just give me the tools and a wrench, so I can get in."

3 hours later I found myself squished in the uncomfortable room behind the seat. I suddenly noticed a blueish glow above my head. "hey Howard, I see something above me." I could hear the clanking of the ladder and the puzzled voice of Howard. "what's it look like?" I rolled my eyes. "gee Howard I don't know, maybe it's a glowing gem. What do you expect when all I can see is the glow?"

"Terribly witty Williams, can you coax it out, or do you require me to come in?" his sarcasm was unmistakable. "you know what Stark... I promise I will wipe that grin off your face as soon as I get out of this pocket-sized excuse of a sub." I could overhear someone coughing on the outside. Before an unknown voice came.

"What have we got here?" "Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works." I knew that was Howard. "I do, a lot of junk, metals some pipes and a blue glowing thing." I heard him sigh. "As I said, we're not even close to this technology."

"Then who is?" again someone unfamiliar. Why all these unknown people. "HYDRA. I'm sure you've been reading our briefings." Wait that's Philips, the Colonel. "I'm on a number of committees, Colonel." Then that must be Senator Brandt.

"HYDRA is the Nazi deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions." Ah yes, Peggy, my knight in shiny heels and red lips. "Hey peg, mind helping a girl out over here?" "HYDRA's practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he's invincible." Really colonel, stopping everybody from aiding me.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" asking the proper questions to the wrong guy senator. "Spoke to the president this morning. As of today, the SSR is being retasked." Shoot not now, Steve is about to go on tour. "Colonel?" that's right Peggy, say something, be bold.

"We are taking the fight to HYDRA. Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You too, Stark. You're flying to London tonight. Oh, and do tell Agent Williams when you see her." Damnit. "hey, I heard that, just need a hand to get out of here." I huffed and tried to wiggle myself out. "Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in." aw Steve don't worry you'll fight Nazis soon enough, you just have to get your mantle settled first.

"You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo." I got angry. "Hey Colonel, that is not nice, he is a human being and an extremely essential one at that." I guess he didn't heed me. "The serum worked." Yes, Steve, it did. "I asked for an army and all I obtained was you. You are not enough." Hey, Colonel play nice he will save your skin in a few months or maybe a year.

"With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country's seen it. The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?" dirty trick senator you know he is going to say yes.

"Sir, that's all I want." Oh, Steve you wonderfully naïve beauty of a man. He's playing you again.

"Then, congratulations. You just got promoted."

No voices came through the hatch anymore and I was puzzled. "hey anybody there. Howard. Peggy. Anybody. GUYS I'M STILL STUCK IN HERE" "hello anybody in there?" I let out a relieved sigh. "yes, I'm stuck behind the seat. Stark wanted somebody small, and I fit the bill. Think you can assist me in getting out. I honestly don't like to be stuck here for another hour."

I detected the sound of clanking metal again. I glanced down my body to observe the entrance to where I was stuck. I could see a sturdy arm and then heard the sound of metal creaking. Without warning, the top of the seat broke off, and I could see light for the first time in 3 and a half hours.

I slowly wiggled and slinked towards the opening trying my best to get out without losing my dignity. I had gotten to my thigh when a hand appeared in front of me. I took it and held my skirt down. The next thing I comprehend I am on my back and looking up into the striking face of Steve Rogers.

"Thank you, Steve, I appreciate it." He gave me a small smile and helped me the rest of the way out of the cockpit or whatever you would call it considering the fact that it was a sub. He looked at me with confusion. "What were you doing in there anyway?" I sighed. "I was playing stand-off with Stark, meaning he required someone small to do the job for him and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Oh really, are you two close?" I smiled at him. "Stark may be a womanizer, but I won't accept it. I know he'll get a wife and kid, and know that his kid will be even more trouble than his dad." Steve looked at me curiously. "How can you be so certain? I mean no one knows the future, right?" shoot I said too much. "I just have a feeling. I mean look at him he is flaunting himself in women and drinks all the time, if he gets a son then he is bound to inherit some of that unless his mother is a better influence."

He thought about it. "I guess you're right. He isn't the best role model." I smiled at him. "You know, he might not be the best, but I have a feeling that you will be a wonderful father if you ever get kids, and I have no doubt that you will be an incredible person to look up to."

He blushed and bestowed a dazzling smile on me. "Thank you, agent Williams, but I don't deserve so flattering words from a lovely woman like yourself." I blushed and looked to the floor. "Oh I know, but I meant every word." He smiled at me, and I let him go meet the senator.

A few weeks had passed, and then Steve was on tour with the senator, Peggy Howard and I, however, was in Italy and I finally got the chance to encounter Barnes. I initially saw him, when I came to the camp and went to carry my bag into Peggy and my tent. I was pulling it out of the trunk of the car and turned around only for my face to encounter a wall.

I promptly found out that it wasn't a wall at all. In fact, it was a person and one that I had seen beforehand. "Why hello, sergeant. My apologies for the possible bruising, but I didn't see you." He laughed and smiled at me. "You know, I don't mind at all when a gorgeous woman like yourself just so happens to bump into me unexpectedly."

I smirked at him. "You are quite the charmer, aren't you?" he chuckled. "Only when I'm in the company of an attractive girl like yourself." I chuckled at his answer. "Then I will assume that you must be Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes." His smile fell. "how'd you know that?"

I smirked picked up my bag and went towards the girl's tent. "A lady never reveals her secrets, but I will inform you that a certain blonde very close to you, might have something to do with it." I went into my tent and set my bag on one of the beds. I had barely unlocked it when the tarp concealing the entrance flipped open to reveal the exact man I had just talked to.

"You should know that it's disrespectful to intrude on a woman's private quarters, sergeant." I turned to confront him and was shocked by the bewildered look on his face. "What blonde are we talking about? Bonnie, Mary, Linda? Please, I need to know."

I placed my hand on his arm and steered him to sit on my bed. "Look I didn't mean to cause you this amount of stress, but none of those women have talked to me, I don't even know who they are." He looked up at me with worry. "please I need to know. I never meant to hurt any of them."

I took a deep breath and sat down beside him. "Look Bucky, I know it may be odd but" "Steve" I looked at him after his interruption. "What?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "It's Steve, isn't it?" I smiled at him. "Yes, but how did you know?" he smiled and let the tears fall. "he's the only one who's repeatedly called me Bucky."

I took his face in my hands and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "You know he's completely fine. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, I promise you that. He's perfectly healthy and prepared to come and kick your butt if you don't listen to me. Understood."

He nodded and offered me a radiant smile. "Yes ma'am." He went to leave but stopped. "It's just... If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Steve?" I smiled fondly, remembering the first time I recognized him in real life. I looked at the soldier before me. "I saw him at the training facility. He had been given a chance by a scientist. But what I witnessed in him, was incredible. I saw a man with a heart of gold, an unwavering moral compass and more courage than his body can handle."

Barnes smiled at me and lifted the tarp to leave the tent but stopped the last second. "you admire him, don't you?" I blushed and looked at him with mock sternness. "shouldn't you be out there in order to win the war sergeant?" he grinned broadly and saluted. "yes ma'am, and don't worry I approve." With that, he was out of the tent and I was left to the mercy of my warm face and the unavoidable interrogation that was sure to come later.


	4. Chapter 4, Getting Family

Months passed and I was miserable, the only news I got on Steve was whatever newspapers or show posters that Howard or Peggy could get their hands on. 1943 turned to 1944 and one day all of the boys went to fight at Azzano.

I remember the talk I had with bucky the evening before. "you know, you might be captured, if you do then who am I going to bug for stories in the evening? The Colonel? Forget it." He laughed "Don't worry little lady I'll be back, hell you can't prevent me from attending your wedding." The boys around the fire laughed along with him.

I scoffed at the notion "How can you be so sure I want you at my wedding? Better yet how do you know I will get married at all?" he smirked. "I'm sure because if Rogers doesn't man up and ask you, then I will." I decided to play coy. "oh yeah and what makes you sure I'll say yes to you, for all I know you're a regular Don Juan Sergeant Barnes."

"you wound me, Williams, I may be a ladies' man, but when I marry then my wife will be the only one for me." My smile fell as I remembered what was in store for him and the entire division. "you guys just promise me to come back in one piece. You're my boys, and I can't lose you." I looked at Barnes with a stern face. "And I mean all of you."

The men before me smiled fondly at me and all around the fire came various versions of agreements to my statement. I looked at Bucky who was the last to answer. "What about you sarge?" he seemed to be in thought for a moment before he stood up. "come on little lady, we better get you in your tent before the Colonel comes and lectures us about keeping a lady up after hours." He presented his hand to me, and I took it.

As we left the fire, I waved to the rest and bid them good night. As soon as they were out of range, I turned to Barnes. "what are you up to?" he stopped by a tree and leaned on it. "I just need you to know that if I don't come back, I want you to be there for Steve, he needs someone to be there for him, you see he has this stupid idea that he can take on the entire world, but he just... can't."

I took his hand to get his attention. "bucky. You will always be important to Steve, believe me. He is willing to go against the law for you, and you know what, I don't blame him. You are an amazing person and if I could do anything besides sitting here and write condolence letters then you know I would."

He smiled weakly. "thank you, Abs, you're the best." I hugged him tightly. "promise me that no matter what happens then you won't give up, you'll always try to come back home and when I mean home then I mean to Steve and me. I see you as my older brother. You always look out for me, and I need you to come back to us, I don't care if it takes years, as long as you come back, I'm happy."

He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear "Of course Sis, I promise I'll come home." We pulled away and he led me back to my tent. "Good night abs, sleep tight and I'll do everything in my power to get back home." I shed a tear at his words and nodded. He smiled gently and swabbed it away with his thumb and pecked me on the crown of my head before he went back to his comrades.

Only a few came back. a few days turned into weeks and still no sign of the rest. I knew they had been captured and taken to the Hydra facility in Austria. Another week past and a truck arrived with what ended up being a stage. I looked at the men setting it up and remembered the colonel had arranged for something, so the boys could get a moral boost. I knew Steve would be there soon.

I was right. As I looked out over the few men gathered in front of the stage It was very obvious that they were not as positive to Steve's presence as I had hoped they would be. I went back to my typewriter and began to write condolence letters again. About half an hour had passed, and the rain had begun. After looking out at the weather, I picked up the next file and looked at the name on the front.

I gasped and dropped the paper as if I had been burned. There at the top of the page was a picture of a smiling Bucky Barnes and just below was a red stamp reading M.I.A. I got up, ran out into the rain and clung to the first solid thing I met.

A gentle hand was suddenly placed on my back before a dry jacket was placed over my shoulders. I looked up to discover the solemn face of Peggy. She knelt down, hugged me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. After a while, Peggy heaved me up from the ground and steered me towards the stage.

We went up and went backstage to get out of the rain. I nudged Peggy and nodded towards the stairs where a broad figure sat slumped over a book. She nodded and led me over to him. "Hello, Steve." He turned around and looked up at Peggy and me. "Hi." I gave him a weak smile "Hi."

Steve looked confused. "What are you two doing here?" Peggy glanced at me. "Officially I'm not here at all." I looked down ashamed. "I write condolence letters for the Colonel." Peggy gave me a look before she took over. "That was quite a performance."

Steve sighed. "Yeah. Uh... I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I'm used to are usually more uh... twelve." She poked at him. "I understand you're "America's New Hope"?" Steve looked to the ground. "Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit." I scoffed. "Hello, Senator Brandt, I didn't know you visited the frontline."

Steve looked away. "At least he's got me doing this. Phillips would have had me stuck in a lab." Peggy looked at the book in his hands. "And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "You were meant for more than this, you know?" Steve opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. "What?"

Steve gathered a deep breath. "You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted, and I'm wearing tights."

I heard the honking of a car horn and turned around to see an ambulance arrive with a wounded soldier. Steve and Peggy also turned to watch. "They look like they've been through hell."

Peggy glanced at me before she looked at Steve. "These men more than most. Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the one-oh-seventh. The rest were killed or captured."

At her words, a sob escaped my throat. Steve glanced at me and turned to Peggy. "The one-oh-seventh?" I nodded when Peggy seemed confused. "What?" Steve got up and began running to the tent I had only just left. "Come on! Colonel Phillips."

The Colonel sighed. "Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man with A Plan. And what is your plan today?" Steve stood persistent in front of the Colonel. "I need the casualty list from Azzano. The colonel glanced at him. "You don't get to give me orders, son." Steve kept going. "I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh."

The colonel looked at me. "You should be sitting right there and write condolence letters, instead you get all weepy and runoff." He then proceeded to point at Peggy. "You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won't enjoy." Steve kept pushing. "Please tell me if he's alive, sir. B-A-R..."

The Colonel halted him. "I can spell. I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry." "The file is on my table, but I couldn't finish it." Steve looked determined. "What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?"

The colonel turned and went to look at some papers. "Yeah! It's called winning the war." Steve was obviously confused and frustrated. "But if you know where they are, why not at least..."  
The Colonel stopped him. "They're thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl." Steve's face betrayed his emotions. "I think I understand just fine."

"Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got someplace to be in thirty minutes." Phillips walked away and Steve looked at the military map which showed where the known hydra facilities were and the route his motivational tour would follow. Steve stared at the map. "Yes, sir. I do."

Peggy and I followed Steve to the changing tent, where he had put on a pair of army pants and placed a leather jacket and a duffle bag on the bench. He subsequently began to pack some things including his shield. "What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?" Peggy looked at Steve like he had produced a second head. He stopped for a moment to glance at her. "If that's what it takes."

Peggy kept following him with her eyes. "You heard the colonel; your friend is most likely dead."  
Steve took a shirt, a spare pair of pants and placed them in the duffle bag. On the way out he grabbed a helmet with the letter A. "You don't know that." Peggy pushed him. "Even so, he's devising a strategy. If he detects..." Steve was angry. "By the time he's done that, it could be too late!" He walked out to a jeep, and we followed. "You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?"

Peggy looked at me before I answered. "Every word." Steve got into the car. "Then you gotta let me go. Peggy Carter looked at me and I nodded. "I can do more than that." She went tracking down Howard while I helped and entertained Steve.

"You know I don't want to lie to you, Steve. But I know he's alive. and I hope you'll do everything to keep him safe afterwards too, because I don't want anything to happen to either of you."


	5. Chapter 5, The Shield

A few days had passed since Peggy and Howard had flown Steve to the Hydra facility and we had yet to hear anything from Steve. Peggy had thought that I would respond the same way that I did when I heard Bucky was M.I.A. But what she didn't know was that I knew Steve would be back with Bucky.

I sat in the tent and wrote what the Colonel told me to. "Senator Brandt, I regret to report that Captain Steven G. Rogers went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action. Period." I glared at him after I had typed the last word. "you do know I won't send this, right colonel?"

He glared back at me when Peggy interrupted. "The last surveillance flight is back. No sign of activity." The Colonel. Turned to her. "I can't touch Stark. He's rich and he's the Army's number one weapons contractor." Then he turned to me. "You two are neither one."

Peggy stood proudly. "With respect, sir, I don't regret my actions. And I don't think Captain Rogers did either." I just crossed my arms and glared at him. The Colonel turned to her. "What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions." He looked between us both. "I took a chance with you two, Agents Carter and Williams. And now America's golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead, cause you had a crush." He pointed his finger right at my chest.

I glared back at him. "It wasn't that. I had faith." The Colonel nodded. "Well, I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down." The soldiers started to run and talk excitedly outside the tent. The colonel looked around. "What the hell's going on out there?"

We followed the crowd to the edge of the camp, where Steve was arriving with the survivors of the Hydra facility, including all of my boys. Steve stopped to salute Phillips. "Some of these men need medical attention." Steve then stood to attention. "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action." The Colonel looked around at the soldiers before he turned back to Steve. "That won't be necessary." Steve smiled. "Yes, sir."

The Colonel turned and walked away. He noticed me. "Faith, huh?" I went to Steve and gave him a quick once over. "You're late." Steve smirked and pulled out the transponder Peggy had issued him on my behalf. "Couldn't call my ride." Then from a little behind Steve came a shout. "Hey! Let's hear it for Captain America."

I stepped to the side and right there as clear as day I could see him. I walked slowly past Steve who was hyper-focused on me. I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes but finally, almost a month after he had gone to battle, did he stand before me. He stopped encouraging the soldiers and focused on me.

He smirked and spread his arms wide. I ran the short distance into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Don't you dare make me that worried again understood? You may not be family by blood, but the family you choose is just as important." He had bent down to really reassure me and spoke softly. "Don't worry I know, and I promised you I'll always come back home. Besides home is wherever you are."

"Ahem", I spun around and saw Steve looking conflicted. I looked at Bucky, then back at Steve. I didn't know how to handle or explain the situation. Bucky must have sensed my internal conflict because he walked over to Steve and discretely explained the nature of our relationship. It may have just been my brain and wishful thinking, but it seemed as if Steve immediately relaxed.

Later we came to London and into the hidden base. In the briefing room, a map had been laid out for Steve to mark the places of some of the hydra facilities. "The fifth one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic. And the sixth one was... about here, 30, 40 miles west of the Maginot Line." He looked up. "I just got a quick look."

Peggy looked at it. "Well, nobody's perfect." I smiled as they walk over to Phillips, another map and me. Steve smiled back. "These are the weapon factories we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn't on this map." The Colonel turned to Peggy "Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base."

I glanced at Peggy confused. "What about us?" The Colonel looked at me. "We are gonna set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass. What do you say, Rogers? It's your map, you think you can wipe Hydra off of it?" Steve nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll need a team." The Colonel was handed a file by private Lorraine. "We're already putting together the best men." Steve hesitated a bit. "With all due respect, sir. So am I."

Peggy had arranged for me to go and meet the boys at the bar. She had demanded to doll me up for a while and at long last had a good reason. She found a beautiful red dress, did my hair and makeup and wished me good luck. I stood in front of the bar, gathered a deep breath and went in.

The singing in the bar stopped slowly when I entered. As I passed my boys, they smiled and pointed to the back room. I blushed and nodded in thanks. I had barely crossed the threshold when the two most important boys in my life, at the moment, stopped to stare at me. "Captain."

Steve smiled. "Agent Williams." Bucky smiled widely. "Sis." I smiled and turned to Steve. "Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?" Steve spoke gently. "Sounds good." I looked out to my boys. "I see our top squad is prepping for duty."

Bucky smirked at me. "You don't like music?" I smiled and blushed. "I do, actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing."  
Bucky scoffed. "Then what are we waiting for Sis?" I glanced at Steve. "The right partner. 0800, Captain."

I turned, winked at bucky, who got the message, I then left with a wave to my boys at the table. The last thing I heard before I made my exit was Steve. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be there."

I had just got back and taken off the dress when I noticed something on my chest, just below my collarbone. A small red circle, with a smaller white one, a smaller blue one and a little white star in the middle. "Hey! Stan. Gramps, where are you?" I looked in the mirror and saw him beside me. "Thank god. I need to speak to you about this." I pointed to the area where the shield had suddenly appeared.

He smiled. "Ah yes. That my dear is a mark, it symbolizes your connection to Steve." I slowly turned around in the mirror and noticed another circle, this one white with a red star in the centre, on my left shoulder. Bucky. "So a significant moment that is defining for my relationship with important people, is manifesting as their symbol in the shape of a tattoo somewhere on my body?"

He smiled gently at me and nodded. "Indeed. Most of the people you will meet through this journey will make a mark on your body. But remember, only the ones that keep coming back." I nodded and looked at him. "That means I won't receive one from Peggy, or Howard doesn't it?" He sighed. "It does." I nodded and let a sole tear fall down my cheek as I went to bed that night.

The following morning had me searching for Steve with Peggy. I had informed him to be ready at 8 am so that he could get his shield, fix his uniform and make sure his team was ready for battle.

I rounded the corner along with Peggy only to discover Lorraine, the resident slutty secretary, practically try to devour Steve. To say that I was hurt and shocked would have been an understatement. Peggy must have noticed my feelings because not even a second later came a stern voice from my side. "Captain!"

I scarcely noticed Steve and Lorraine separate. The only thing playing through my head was the memory of catching my ex in bed with my so-called best friend. "We're ready for you. If you're not otherwise occupied." I spoke without looking at him, with a hollow voice, turned and walked towards the lab.

I heard Steve calling. "Agent Williams, wait," I spoke over my shoulder without looking at him. "Looks like finding a partner wasn't that hard after all." Steve pleaded with me. "Abby, that's not what you thought it was." I just jerked my head forward and kept walking leaving him to Peggy's wrath.

Peggy came to find me while I was looking at the new mark on my body. Peggy noticed the mark. "Is that what I think it is?" I nodded. "It will be the symbol of who, he is. Captain America the man out of time." She smirked at me. "He is in the lab with Howard, and they are going to look at the shield he will get, how about letting out some of your anger on the shield." I smiled at her, covered the mark and left for the lab.

I walked into the lab to find Steve checking out what would end up being his shield. "You quite finished, Mr Stark? I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business." Steve looked at me and held up the shield to showcase it. "What do you think?"

I looked at it, picked up a gun and shot at the shield four times. Steve quickly held up the shield to protect himself and carefully peeked over the top. I smiled sweetly at him. "Yes. I think it works." I laid down the gun and walked out of the lab without caring to look back.

Back in the room with Peggy, I informed her all about Steve and Stark's reactions to me, and what I did. She laughed. "Oh I bloody wish I could have seen it; it must have been remarkable." I nodded. "It was, really. I mean Steve hid behind the shield, like a child who'd been yelled at and Howard hid under the table like an inexperienced soldier."

We laughed uncontrollably at that. Peggy was the first to calm down. "you know I would very likely have done the same if I were in your shoes. I mean he needed to be taught a lesson right." I laughed "Definitely."


	6. Chapter 6, Losing the Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, but I felt like it was better to wrap the end of the movie in one chapter than two

Steve, Bucky and the boys promptly embarked on missions to destroy the Hydra facilities on the map and any other unknown facility. Every time they handed me another Hydra flag and removed the base indicator on the map, I smiled a little wider.

In one case a camera had captured some of the preparations for an attack. And they had it shipped back to us so that we could see how well they were doing. I looked up at the screen and smiled at discovering my boys having a great time while taking down one of the fiercest enemies of the time.

The movie changed to a shot of Steve and Bucky looking at a map, discussing the best way to get to the following destination and in what direction they were supposed to go. The cameraman apparently noted something as he panned over the map and to Steve's hand.

There in his compass was a photo, but not the one I remembered to be there. The photo of Peggy had changed to one of me, laughing at the camera. I couldn't help but smile gently at the sight.

I remembered the day the photo had been taken. "Abs come on. We have to take some pictures for you to have in your future home." I smiled at bucky and his crazy antics. I couldn't lie. I absolutely enjoyed every bit of his childish side. "Very well but I want to receive one with both you and Steve, for when you leave for the front." He nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

I sat in front of the camera, and bucky made a lot of silly faces, which made me laugh just as the flash of the camera came. I grabbed both boys by the arm and dragged them in front of the camera with me. I was, of course, a lot smaller than them, but they didn't care. They just side hugged me and presented wide smiles for the camera.

I chuckled at Steve's reaction to having the picture noticed. Peggy and Colonel Philips both turned to me, but my only response was a warm face and a slight glare.

They kept removing the bases on the map and soon only the smaller ones were all that was left. 1944 turned to 1945, and I knew that both of my boys would be lost soon. The latest intel we had on the boys, was that they were planning to take Zola. I knew this would be Bucky's last mission while he still remembered me, so I had managed to sneak a letter to him with the last shipment.

In the letter, I told him to remember who he is and that I would always be there for him. I included another smaller note telling him to always keep the letter, and the picture I had included as close to his heart as possible. It was my way of hoping that he would at least recognize something later.

Then came the news, and I crumbled on the floor in the middle of the map room. Everyone in the room saw me crying over the loss of Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes. Peggy crouched down next to me and I hugged her as tightly as I could.

"I know it hurts Abby, but you have to be strong. Steve needs you right now, and you need him. I suspect he is at the bar you guys visited last time." I nodded and gathered a deep quivering breath. "I'll go and coax him back."

Walking through London was a nightmare. Buildings were collapsed while others bore gaping holes in the side. I went through the gaping hole where the door to the bar used to be. A single radio was the only sound in the entire building beside the clicking of my heels.

I explored the back room where Steve had seen me out of uniform for the first time. I discovered Steve sitting in the middle of the room with an intact bottle of alcohol. "Dr Erskine said that... the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles; it would affect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means um...I can't get drunk. Did you know that?"

I noticed a chair under the bar and placed it by the table where Steve was sitting. "Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. He thought it could be one of the side effects." I sat down on the chair and looked at Steve. His eyes were swollen, and he was slouched. "It wasn't your fault."

Steve sighed. "Did you read the report?" I nodded with tears in my eyes. "Yes." Steve looked down into his glass. "Then you know that's not true." I stood up. "You did everything you could. Did you believe in Bucky? Did you respect him?" Steve looked at me as if I was an idiot. "Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Bucky the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have known you were worth it."

Steve kept facing his glass. "I'm going after Schmidt. I'm not gonna stop till all of Hydra is dead or captured." I smiled. "You won't be alone." He finally faced me and noted my teary eyes. "He was more than just one of the boys to me, you know that. I perceived him as my brother." I crumbled into the chair, and Steve lent me his handkerchief. "I know. We'll get them."

The next day we found ourselves in the briefing room. The Colonel was briefing us on what he had gotten from Zola. "Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he's a God. He's willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA." Howard walked in. "Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic. He will wipe out the entire eastern seaboard in an hour."

I could only listen and dab my eyes every now and then. "How much time we got?" I looked at Gabe who had asked the question. That's right let's get the critical ones on the table guys.  
The Colonel looked at him. "According to my new best friend, under twenty-four hours."

Dernier also went with crucial questions. "Where is he now?" The Colonel answered promptly. "Hydra's last base is here, in the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface." Morita must have read my mind. "So, what are we supposed to do? I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door." Steve looked at the papers before he looked up. "Why not? That's exactly what we're gonna do."

Peggy and I stood in the vegetation and waited for the signal, from Steve or the boys to move in, when Peggy spoke. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" I sighed and looked at the hideout in front of us. "Not even a slight bit. But I have to be here, otherwise, I will regret it for the rest of my life." Peggy nodded and just a moment later did we hear the colonel yell for us to move in.

We had just rounded a corner in the facility when I saw a soldier with flamethrowers down the hall. I suddenly clutched my rifle and shot. Imagine how surprised I was when I struck him, and he exploded.

I ran down the hall with Peggy on my heels and nearly fell into Steve. "You're late." I looked at him confused. "Weren't you about to..." and as if he remembered that he had a job to do, Steve bolted down the hall. "Right."

The Colonel, Peggy and I ran to join the rest in the flight hangar, only to find the plane already rolling down the runway preparing for take-off. I saw a car and nudged the Colonel. "There, we can assist Steve if we utilize that." He nodded and got in behind the wheel. "I'll stay behind, you go support him Abby, and wish him good luck from me." I nodded at Peggy and hugged her before I got into the car.

We drove towards the plane and discovered Steve about halfway down the runway. We plucked him up and began to chase the plane on the runway. When we were right behind the rear propeller Steve got up. "Keep it steady!" Just as Steve was about to leap from the car and onto Schmidt's plane, I halted him. "Wait!"

I clutched one of his utility straps and pulled him down for a kiss. "Go get him." Steve seemed stunned by the kiss and looked at Phillips. The Colonel glanced at Steve before he turned to the road. "I'm not kissin' you!"

Steve placed his shield on his back and barely avoided the rear propeller. To get him close enough to the wheel we had to duck ourselves to avoid getting chopped up. We had barely made it outside when he jumped onto the wheel of the plane. Phillips turned the wheels of the car to avoid driving off the cliff. We were fortunate as it was only the back wheels of the car that hung out over the abyss.

I stood up in the seat and looked out at the plane flying away as I whispered to myself. "I'll see you in seventy years, my love." The colonel and I got out of the car and ran back inside the base. I hurried off to the tower control so that I could be there when Steve radioed back.

We all stood in the tower just waiting for Steve to make contact when we detected him over the radio. "Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?" Morita was sitting by the responder. "Captain Rogers, what is your..." I gently pushed him out of the way and smiled weakly at him. He let me take his place, and I sat in front of the responder. "Steve, is that you? Are you alright?"

I could hear his relieved but agitated voice through the speaker. "Abby! Schmidt's dead." I nodded tears already gathering in my eyes as I knew what would happen. "What about the plane?" Steve hesitated, but a frustrated answer came through. "That's a little bit tougher to explain."

I sighed. "Give me your coordinates. We'll find you a safe landing site." Steve's voice sounded regretful. "There's not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down." I became desperate, even though I knew this would happen, I had to try. "I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."

I could hear in the tone that he had made up his mind. "There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast, and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water." I got angry. Please, don't do this. We could have worked it out." Steve spoke determined. "Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Abby, this is my choice."

I knew he would be forcing the plane down by now. His voice sounded gentle but pained. "Abby?" I sniffed and answered. "I'm here," Steve spoke gently through the speaker. "I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

I had tears in my eyes when I got an idea. "Alright. A week, and since I'm new to New York how about we meet in Times Square, then you can show me the places to in the ." Steve's soft voice came through. "You got it." I held back my tears. "six o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?" Steve sounded slightly panicked as he answered. "You know, I still don't know how to dance."

I smiled at his comment. "I'll show you how. Just be there." Steve spoke softly. "We'll have the band play somethin' slow. I'd hate to step on your..." the line went static, and I couldn't help but let the tears flow. "Steve? Steve? Steve?"

I sat by the responder and sobbed into my hand when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Peggy. She pulled me up and into a tight hug. I sobbed hard into her shoulder and couldn't stand on my legs. The last thing I remember from that day was sitting on the floor, with Peggy's arms around me and my head in her shirt.

Months passed and then came the end of the war. Peggy, Howard and I stood by the Themes when we heard the news. I remember that Howard tried to kiss Pegs, but luck was not on his side as she pushed him into the river only to realise, he couldn't swim.

The day was a hard one for me. I met up with the boys that evening, and we toasted together. A toast to Steve and one to Bucky. Afterwards, they all gave me their condolences, a hug and wished me the best for the future.


	7. Chapter 7, Saying Goodbye is Hard

“Give me your coordinates. We’ll find you a safe landing site.” “There’s not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down.” “I’ll get Howard on the line. He’ll know what to do.”  
“There’s not enough time. This thing’s moving too fast, and it’s heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water.”

“Please, don’t do this. We could have worked it out.” “Right now I’m in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Abby, this is my choice.” “Abby,” “I’m here,” “I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance.” “Alright. A week, and since I'm new to New York how about we meet in Times Square, then you can show me the places to dance in the city.”

“You got it.” “six o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late. Understood?” “You know, I still don’t know how to dance.” “I’ll show you how. Just be there.” “We’ll have the band play somethin’ slow. I’d hate to step on your…” “Steve? Steve?”

I woke up with tears in my eyes and a single word on my lips. “Steve.” It had almost been a year since we won the war and Steve was still in the ice. Peggy and I had been given jobs in the New York Department of the SSR.

I slowly went through my morning routine and on my way out I waved at Angie and the girl who lived next to her. I had been lucky to get an apartment at the Griffith and Angie was the kindest neighbour I could have ever imagined. I lived in 3.D, Angie in 3.C and Peggy would soon move into 3.E.

I met up with Peggy at the entrance to the headquarters as usual. We greeted rose and went to our desks. Peggy must have noted my unresponsive demeanour because just as I had placed my thins on the desk came a voice. “You had it again, didn’t you?” I looked up at her and tried to play it off. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She sighed and moved closer to me. “Your nightmare about the day Steve went down.”

I sighed and nodded. That woman perceived everything. “How did you know?” she smiled gently. “you’re wearing his colours. You repeatedly do so when you’ve had that nightmare.” I looked down at my clothes to find she was right. I had unknowingly pulled on a white shirt, a blue skirt and a red jacket. I looked up at her and produced a weak smile. “It seems you’re right.”

She smirked and went over to her purse and pulled out a paper bag with the logo from Angie’s workplace stamped on it. After checking the contents of the bag, she then placed it on my table. “Here, I know it must be hard. It’s been just over a year. Yes, he meant a lot to me too, so I have an idea about how you must feel.”

I hugged her and just as I let go, came the alarm blaring out. We all stood to attention and waited to hear what chief Dooley had to say. He walked towards the briefing room but stopped just between Peggy’s desks and me.

“Agent Carter, Williams, we just caught a redball out of DC. All hands-on deck. Meaning cover the phones.” I glanced at Peggy who picked up the nearest phone. “Rose, forward all calls to the briefing room.” She looked at the chief. “Covered. Shall we?”  
In the briefing room, they showed us a video about Howard, and I couldn’t help but laugh on the inside.

“Americans have long followed the career of inventor Howard Stark, from boy genius to weapons developer to multimillionaire. Even more, have followed his private life. But his most recent exploits threaten to send this flyboy into a nosedive. Accused of selling weapons to the enemy, the founder of Stark Industries was recently called to Capitol Hill.”

The montage displayed numerous photos and clips of Howard before the man himself was shown in Congress. “May I ask a question?” Howard seemed tired of the entire thing and I recognized why. “Not until you answer the question already before this committee.”

Howard looked frustrated and I followed him, they kept asking the same question over and over again just worded slightly different. “It's been so long; I don't even remember what it was.”  
the man on the committee asked the question again. “Did you knowingly sell military-grade technology to enemies of the United States?”

Howard answered with a confused face. “Not knowingly.” Straight out, I would likely have sounded the same. “Did you do it unknowingly?” And cue the sarcasm. “Now, by definition, that would be impossible to answer.” Well, it’s the truth.

The film stopped rolling and chief Dooley continued with the briefing. “So far, six pieces of Stark's technology have turned up either on the black market or in the arsenals of enemy states. He's been waffling on the hill, treating the whole thing like a joke.”

The chief looked at us all. “Yesterday was the final day of hearings. Stark didn't show. They checked his half a dozen houses and his half a dozen offices. Nothing. So, as of this moment, Howard Stark is not only in contempt of Congress. He's a fugitive from justice. Find him. Squeeze him till he loses his sense of humour.”

The chief pointed to agent Thompson. “Thompson. You're lead.” Thompson sat up in the chair and looked around the room. “I'll ground his planes, freeze his bank accounts. There's a girl at First Federal who wants to owe me a favour.”

Peggy glanced at me and spoke up. “Sir, I really must object.” Chief Dooley pointed at her and sighed. “Why am I not surprised?” I backed up Peggy. “We knew Howard Stark during the war. His help was invaluable. He may be a great many things, but he's not a traitor.”

The chief looked at me. “We're all aware of your record, Agent. I'm sure being Captain America's... Liaison... Brought you into contact with all sorts of interesting people. But the war's over.” I couldn’t understand he used that. Liaison of all the words he could have used to describe it. I stared at him with fury.

Nevertheless, he continued. “Let the professionals decide who's worth going after.” With that, he called it quits, and everyone began leaving the room. I overheard Krzeminski speaking to one of the others. “Sounds like Carter and Williams knew a lot of guys during the war.”

I was about to deliver him a piece of my mind when another beat me to it. “What'd you say, Krzeminski?” I noticed Sousa looking angry at the man before him. I waited to see what Krzeminski would do. “I wasn't talking to you.” Sousa sat motionlessly and looked at him seriously. “You owe the ladies an apology.”

Krzeminski scoffed. “Oh. You standing up for them now, Sousa? Better hurry. I don't have all day. Huh? No? Okay.” I stopped him before he walked out the door. “I can stand up for myself and believe it or not, I was not his liaison, I loved him.” With that, I turned and went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. But that was not what caught my attention. The figure behind me was what made me smile. “Hey, gramps.” He smiled at me and walked up to stand beside me. “You know they’ve got nothing on you, sweetheart.”

I nodded and went to leave when a thought crossed my mind. “Gramps when am I leaving the 40’s?” He looked slightly guilty. “Tonight, so you better say goodbye now.” I nodded. “I had a suspicion about it, but thank you. I appreciate the warning.”

I went back only to find Peggy and Sousa in conversation. Just as I reached my friend a voice came from behind me. “Carter, Williams? Gonna be a little busy with your friend, Stark. If you don't mind, these surveillance reports need to be filed, and... You're really so much better at that kind of thing.”

I turned and looked at him. “That’s great Agent Thompson, but I am about to submit my resignation because I don’t like to be harassed by my boss or my co-workers.” Peggy just looked at me before she too came with a response to the man. “What kind of thing is that Agent Thompson? The alphabet? I can teach you. Let's start with words beginning with "A."

He must have thought that I was joking because he merely laughed and began to walk away. “Thanks, kid. Adios. Auf wiedersehen. Aloha.” Sousa looked after him as he walked. “Poor guy. Heard he got his personality shot off in Iwo Jima.”

Peggy halted me from leaving once Sousa had left. “What is this, you don’t just quit because someone suggests something you don’t prefer to hear.” I sighed. “I know Pegs, but I can’t just not come into work tomorrow.” She looked at me with a puzzled expression. “What do you mean?”

I swallowed the lump in my throat. “I’m leaving Peg. Not just to another city, but another time. I have more people that need me to help them.” I could see she was as affected by this as I was. “How about we go and have dinner at Angie’s, that way I can say goodbye to my two best girls in the hole world.”

Peggy nodded, and I went to hand in my resignation. Everyone would be so confused when I didn’t come in the next day. But it didn’t matter. I had gone home and sorted my things and left a note for Miss Fry. When I met up with Peggy at the diner, I handed her a case that contained the things I wanted her to have.

I looked at her as we sat down. “This is my last night in the 40’s Peggy, and I want you to do me a favour.” She nodded. “Anything.” I let out a shaky breath. “If you ever get a hold of the last sample of Steve’s blood, then you hide it until you can take it to the Brooklyn Bridge, once there you pour it into the ocean. Can you promise me that?” she looked sceptic but nodded. “I swear on my brothers grave that I will do so. If you don’t mind my asking but where are you going?”

I thought about the timeline. “from what I recall I am going to 1989 or 1995 around that and to Louisiana.” She nodded. “I heard they have great food.”

I smiled at her and provided her with a meaningful look. “By the way, I have a feeling that Sousa likes you. You should go for it if you ever get the chance.” She smiled and looked elsewhere “Just worry about yourself, Abby.”

Peggy took the newspaper on the table and began to read it. Suddenly Angie was there. “I saw him once at a USO show in Passaic. You can eat him with a spoon.” I sighed and took a sip of my tea while Peggy replied. “Yes, I understand he was quite something.”

Angie walked over to stand beside me and looked at Peggy. “Everything all right, English?” Peggy sighed. “Fine, Angie, if you don't count work or saying goodbye to your oldest friend.” Angie nodded. “Boys at the phone company giving you a hard time. Wait what do you mean, saying goodbye to your oldest friend?”

Peggy nodded her head towards me. “she’s leaving, heading home to her family in Louisiana, and about the boys then no more than usual. It's just... During the war, I had a sense of purpose, responsibility. But now I connect the calls, but I never get a chance to make them. Do you know what I mean?”

Angie allowed a swift glance around before she sat down beside me and glared at me. “You and I need to talk.” She then turned to Peggy. “I had an audition today, uptown. Took three trains, got two bars into Is You Is Or Is You Ain't... They gave me the hook. I guess I ain't. We all got to pay our dues, even if it takes a while.” She smirked at Pegs. “You got talent. It's just a matter of time before Broadway calls.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “I'm afraid I can't carry a tune.” Angie gave her a look. “Doesn't matter when you got legs like yours.” The conversation was interrupted by a voice. “This is supposed to be a BLT? Where's the girl?” he must have detected her in the booth. “Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not work here anymore?”

Angie sighed. “Looks like I got to go,” Peggy observed the man. “Is he a regular?” Angie played coy. “Yeah, but a regular what, I'm not allowed to say that on the clock. See ya later.” I looked at her retreating back. “goodbye Angie.”

Peggy and I had just sat down after retrieving cakes from the automat when Peggy detected a note scribbled on a napkin. We looked at each other and went out into the back alley as the note said. A voice came from the shadows. “Miss Carter? Miss Williams?”

Peggy promptly went on the defensive. “Do we know you?” The owner of the voice stepped forward into the light, yet the shade of his hat concealed his face. “Oh, we haven't had the pleasure. But we may yet.” He finally raised his head, so we could see his face. “You're coming with me.”

A car turned on the lights at the end of the road and began driving towards us. Peggy punched the man, who I knew to be Howard’s butler. She began to run back to the door and tried to open it. When the car came closer, she ran for another door down the road.

I couldn’t just leave Mr Jarvis like that on the ground. I hauled him up and pulled him with me over to where the car had stopped after she shot the tire.

Inside the car, we all talked. Peggy looked at Howard with anticipation. “They're calling you a traitor.” He sighed and looked at her. “I'm calling it a setup. I have a vault. "Had," I should say. Sub-basement of my office. Triple-thick, lead-lined. It was where I kept my bad babies.”

Peggy looked at me. “Bad babies?” I explained to her as I knew what he was talking about. “Inventions too dangerous for anyone... Even his friends.” She subsequently turned to Howard. “Which begs the question, why invent them at all?”

Howard scoffed. “I can't help what I think of, but I can damn well control what I sell. At least, I could until last month.” Peggy frowned. “What happened last month?” Howard smirked. “I was in Monaco... With a lovely tax advisor. When I got back, I found a hole under my vault, all the way to the sewer. Somebody cleaned me out. A couple of weeks later, my bad babies, they start turning up on the black market.”

Peggy turned to him fully. “But why run? Why not tell the Senate the truth, ask for their help?” he sighed. “Apparently, it's not too big a jump to see me cutting a hole in my own vault and making some money on the sly.” He looked at Peggy whose face held a look that said, maybe you did. “Really?”

she spluttered. “I'm just considering all the angles. Seems you have a lot of them.” He smirked at me. “Now, that's the Peggy Carter I need.” She looked immensely confused. “For what?” I chuckled. “To clear his name.” she gave him a look. “You can't be serious.”

He stared at her. “I try not to be, but sometimes it just slips out anyway.” When her facial expression didn’t change, he threw his head back. “Oh, come on, Peg. You know darn well I didn't do this, which means the SSR is looking for the wrong guy. I want to find the right guy. But I'm gonna need someone on the inside, someone I can trust. And, Peg, there's no one I trust more than you or Abby.”

She glared at him. “Howard, you're asking me to become a traitor in order to prove you are not one. You do see the irony?” he urged her. “Come on, Peg. I know they're not using you two right over there. You want a mission that matters? This is it. My technology in the hands of some nut that wants to be the next Red Skull... You have no idea how bad that could be. Right now, you're the only ones that can stop that.”

He looked out the window. “Here's good. Kill the lights.” We got out and walked down a plank to his boat. “Where are you headed?” Howard kept walking. “Some of my babies have already sold overseas. I'm gonna pay them a visit. The rest of them are here somewhere, which is where you come in. Word is, one of the nasty ones is hitting the market in the next day or two.”

Peggy was sceptic. “What is it?” he looked up from the boat to her. “Just a piece of paper... My formula for molecular nitramine. Technically, we're not even sure it works, but, well, let's face it. I invented it, so it works. If that stuff were ever fabricated...”

He walked over to Peggy, who chose to be sarcastic. “Boom?” He took her finger and pointed at the tip. “This much would level a city block. And I'm not talking the short ones. Avenues.” Peggy sighed. “I'm going to regret this, aren't I?”

Howard smiled. “Absolutely. But when you're not humiliating him, that fellow up there is my butler, Edwin Jarvis. He'll help you in any way he can. I owe you one, pal.” Peggy glanced at me. I looked at him. “Howard, can I tag along for a little while? I have to leave tonight.”

He looked at Peggy as if to confirm what I was saying. “Sure doll, get in.” I hugged Peggy tightly before I stepped aboard the boat. She smiled with tears in her eyes and blew me a kiss. As she did that, I knew I meant more to her than she had let on.

Howard hugged her and got aboard the boat too. “There are only a dozen fences that can handle something this hot. You just got to learn which one. And I figured you'd never have any trouble finding a man.”

He started the engine and Peggy scoffed. “The trick is finding the right one.” He smiled at her as he pulled on the gas. I went to the back of the boat and just as she had done. I kissed my fingertips and blew at them in Peggy’s direction with tears on my cheeks.

Howard and I had sailed for a while when I experienced the tingling sensation beginning in my neck. “Howard, can we stop here for a moment?” He looked at me curiously but did as I asked. “Is anything wrong Abby?” I smiled at him as I tried holding the tingles back for as long as possible.

“I am leaving and have to tell you something. I want you to be a decent father Howard and I require you to start an agency that deals with everything that is too sensitive for the world to handle.” He nodded but looked puzzled, so I continued. “I want you to call it SHIELD, and you convince Peggy to run it, I don’t care who else you recruit for it, but Peggy has to run it.”

He nodded. “Ok, but why are you saying all this?” I let a tear flow down my cheek. “Because this is the last time, I will see you alive Howard, so you promise me, don’t neglect your kids, love your wife and do as I just told you ok?”

He let a tear slide and hugged me tightly. I couldn’t hold the tingles back anymore and as I closed my eyes I whispered in his ear. “Goodbye Howard.”


	8. Chapter 8, Meeting Fury and Coulson

I opened my eyes to discover an empty office. I let out the tears I had bravely kept in for Howard. I had barely dried my tears and stood up when the door opened to reveal a familiar face. “Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here, this is a secure facility.” I blinked and then it struck me. “Where am I? And I suggest you answer truthfully.”

The man before me looked confused. “This is the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. May I ask why that information is important?” I instantly began to smile. “He did it, by Stan he did it.” The man examined me confused. “The hell are you talking about woman?” I turned to him with a beaming smile. “Howard Stark, he did it.” My smile fell. “Wait, what year is it and who’s the director?”

He paused what he was doing and merely observed me. “What?” I sighed. “Is Peggy still director or is it some other idiot, who can’t do their job properly?” the man before me blinked. “How do you know about the former director?” I smiled “You see there are things most people can’t comprehend, but I have an idea about who you are, so to make things easier for both of us, I am going to tell you.”

He furrowed his brows but nodded for me to continue. “Your name is Nicholas Joseph Fury am I right?” He dropped his jaw but nodded. I smiled. “Good. Now I personally know Peggy and Howard, hell I was the one who urged him to create SHIELD.” I began pacing the length of the room. “Now I have something to do here, but I don’t know when I am, so I need you to tell me that.” I stopped for a moment to observe him.

He looked at me and answered somewhat distantly. “Uh… 1995, why?” I nodded and kept pacing. “Ok so it's 1995, that means we have to go to the Blockbuster soon, but that also means Howard is dead and Tony is now an orphan. What month is it?”

Fury seemed dazed. “Uh… august.” I nodded “Ok, so she is arriving this month. Fury, get up. We’ve got work to do.” I walked out of the door and halted. I don’t recognize this facility. Fury came out and pointed down the hallway. “you know, I have a ton of questions.” I kept walking but nodded. “I know, and I will answer all of them, but not right now. Go, get your rookie agent and find a car. We have a Blockbuster to locate.”

He furrowed his brows but did as I asked. He pulled up to the curb and motioned for me to get in. I smiled at the man in the passenger seat. “Hello agent Coulson, glad you could join us today.” He furrowed his brows and looked at fury who merely shook his head in response.

We had just gotten out on the highway when a message comes over the radio. “A guy just called in about a woman who went through the roof of a blockbuster in downtown LA.” I sat up in my seat. “That’s her, go, go, otherwise we may lose her.” Fury shook his head but sped up.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the parking lot of the Blockbuster where carol had fallen through the roof. I noticed her by the payphone on the side of the building. Coulson went to talk to the officer while fury examined the store while I jogged over to the woman.

I walked up to her and stood in front of the booth. “Hello Veers, I know you don’t know who I am, but I need you to trust me. I know what’s coming, and I am here to help.” She furrowed her brows but remained where she was. I sighed. “My name is Abigail Williams. I am a bit like you, though I don’t have your powers or memory loss. I come from another world, and I’ve been sent here to help wherever I’m needed.”

She merely hummed before she activated her beacon. I noticed Fury walk up behind her. “A man is coming up behind you, but he can be trusted, his name is Fury.” He walked up to the glass and tapped on it. “Excuse me miss, do you know anything about a lady who went through the roof of that Blockbuster over there? Witness says she was dressed for laser tag.”

She glanced at me before she answered. “Oh. Yeah, I think she went that way.” I facepalmed and offered her a look. She tried to walk off, but Fury stepped in front of her. “Ah. I'd like to ask you some questions.” He then pulled out his SHIELD badge. “Maybe give you the 4-1-1 on late night drop-bys. Could I see some identification, please?”

She smirked at him. “Veers. Kree Star Force. We don't carry identification on little cards.” She crinkled her nose and proceeded to walk away. Yet fury halted her again. “Veers. Star Force. How long are you planning on being in town?” she smirked at me and answered with a smile. “Oh, I'll be out of your hair as soon as I track down the Skrulls which are infiltrating your planet.”

Fury looked at me. I nodded. He then turned back to her. “Skrulls?” Veers smiled sweetly. “Shape-shifters. They can transform into any lifeform down to the DNA.” Fury turned to Coulson laughing. Her smile dropped at the interaction. “Oh boy, you guys don't have a clue do you?”

Fury hindered her once more. “Oh, oh, oh, oh. Hold on. How do we know that you're not one of those... shapeshifters?” Veers looked at him with a deadpan expression. “Congratulations Agent Fury. You have finally asked a relevant question.” Fury must have been tired of her attitude because just as she had said that he smiled. “Oh! Congratulations to you, Star Force Lady. You're under arrest.”

A policeman stepped forward to arrest her. He had barely taken two steps when a purple laser beam was blasted between us all. Veers turned to discover a person on a nearby rooftop and shot an energy blast at them. I knew she would run, so I began to run ahead to maybe, stop the Skrull on the subway.

The Skrull ran up the stairs just a few feet ahead of me. I followed it and barely managed to get inside the train before the doors closed. I followed the old lady and sat down a few seats away from gramps.

“Trust me, true believer. Trust me,” I noticed Veers as she lowered the script to see gramps, who smiled at her. She smiled back and continued to look for the Skrull. Gramps winked at me before he returned to his lines. “Trust me, true believer.”

I smiled as I kept an eye on the old lady in the seat before me. Veers came closer as she examined all the passengers, so I tried to get her attention. “Ahem.” She turned to me before she shot me a glare. I rolled my eyes and jerked my head towards the old lady. Her eyes widened and she turned around.

Veers waited for the old lady to lift her face. The lady smiled at Veers just before she got punched in the face. It resulted in a fight. I sighed. “Why do you guys constantly have to fight? Is it really that hard to just stop and talk about your problems?” Veers had just pinned the Skrull down when she got pulled off of it by a passenger.

I was reasonably convinced that I heard some inhuman sounds throughout the fight. But alas the Skrull escaped and changed into one of the men by the door. Veers followed the man onto the roof while I noticed something on the floor of the train.

I picked up the purple stone-like thing and went to find Veers. She came back into the train cart and looked at me. “What were you thinking? You are not experienced enough for this.”

I glared at her. “You know what I am tired of this, I was in the war. I helped wherever I could and now I am here, saving your ass because you are too busy fighting to notice the Skrull dropped something.”

Her eyes softened. “I’m sorry, I’m not distinctly skilled at teamwork, but you are right. I should have been more observant and thank you for showing me that.” I offered her a gentle smile. “Good, now let’s get out of here and find out where we need to go.”

Veers and I walked out of the train, and she kept examining people. I sighed. “Veers he got away, but don’t worry we’ll find out what we need ones we use this.” I held up the stone thingy for her to take and examine. “Is this what it dropped?” I nodded “Come on.”

We got out of the subway and found an alley where we could examine the thingy properly. She placed the stone-like thing inside her arm computer and looked through the file. The computer displayed different images before it sparked. Veers discarded the thing and looked at me. “What do we do now?” I smirked at her. “We go to an internet café.”

I sat in the chair and googled the word Pancho’s the only word I was certain to have seen on her arm computer. I hit search and a few results came up before the connection was lost. I obtained a map, and we went outside. I pointed at the place on the map. “That’s where we have to go.”

A biker came along and parked next to us. “Nice scuba suit.” He reeved his engine, which made Veers look towards him. I shook my head, and she turned back to the map. The Biker kept trying. “Lighten up honey, heh? Got a smile for me?”

I sighed. I’ve done that a lot recently. “Hey, look buddy, we don’t care so just take your fake jacket and do whatever you came here to do.” The biker looked at me confused but entered the shop.

Veers looked towards the bike again she turned to me with a smirk. “Wanna go for a ride?” I delivered her a look. “If you are going to take his bike, then at least leave him some form of compensation.” She nodded and went over to the clothing store and pulled an outfit off of a manikin.

She twirled for me. “Is this enough for me to blend in?” I laughed. “I guess, but maybe try to lose the jacket later. It is late summer after all, and were in California.” She mulled it over and nodded. “Ok.” She mounted the bike and jerked her head for me to get on. A second later we were on the highway.


	9. Chapter 9, Stuck at The Pegasus

Veers and I were driving on the motorcycle across the desert on a practically empty highway. We ultimately pulled into a parking lot outside a bar. I looked around. “This place is very abandoned.” Veers just looked around before she went inside.

I looked at the car beside the motorcycle. Fury you sneaky bastard. I went inside to find Veers looking around. She stopped and walked over to a wall plastered with pictures. I followed and noticed the images were those of Air Force fighter jets.

I glanced at Veers only to discover her fixated on one with the Pegasus logo on the tail. Veers were still looking at the photos when the bartender walked past us. “What can I get ya?” Veers turned to him with a determined glance in her eyes. “Where was this photograph taken?”

The Bartender looked at me and then back at Veers. “At an airport?” Veers kept trying. “Where's Pegasus?” and as if on cue Fury stepped out behind the bar. “That's classified. Not unlike the file, I started on you.” The unfortunate bartender walked away confused. I identified with him.

Fury kept talking. “But I see you changed it up a bit since then. Grunge is a good look for you.” Veers smirked. “Did you have a rough day Agent Fury?” Fury scoffed. “It's cool. You know, space invasion, big car chase, got to watch an alien autopsy. Typical 9 to 5.” Veers arched her brow. “So you saw one?”

I looked at her with a deadpan look. “Really, sarcasm. This is not the time for sarcasm or attitude, will you two just sit down and talk this out?” They both looked at me. I glared at both of them and sat down. “If you two aren’t going to talk, then I will, Veers get your butt in the seat, please. Fury you too.” They both reluctantly did as I had asked. “Much appreciated. Now to the important stuff. Veers, you don’t trust Fury and believe he is a Skrull right?” She nodded while looking at the man before her.

I turned to Fury. “You are an Agent, and you possess the right to some privacy.” I glanced at both of them and spoke. “Here’s what we do. Veers you can ask a few questions. Fury you answer, but I intervene if they get too personal. Understood?”

They both nodded. And Veers asked the first question. “Where were you born?” Fury answered quickly. “Huntsville, Alabama. But technically I don't remember that part.” She mulled it over. “Name of your first pet.” Fury looked bored. “Mr Snuffers.” Veers got an odd gleam in her eye. “Mr Snuffers?”

Fury clearly didn’t want to divulge. “That's what I said. Did I pass?” Veers squinted at him. “Not yet. First job?” Fury sat a little straighter. “Soldier, straight out of high school. Left the ranks a full breed Colonel.” Veers inched closer to him. “And then?” Fury smirked at her. “Spy.”

Veers furrowed her brows. “Where?” Fury leaned back. “It was the Cold War. We were everywhere. Uh... Belfast, Bucharest, Belgrade, Budapest.” He smiled. “I like B’s. I can make them rhyme.” Veers looked at him with a stern face. “Now?” Fury looked unamused. “Been riding a desk for the past few years, trying to figure out where our future enemies are coming from. Never occurred to me that they'd be coming from above.”

Veers glanced at me before she smirked. “Name a detail so bizarre a Skrull could never fabricate it.” Fury furrowed his brows and scoffed. “If toast is cut diagonally, I can't eat it.” He looked at Veers who was trying hard but failing to keep a stern face. “You didn't need that did you?”  
Veers laughed. “No. No, I didn't. But I enjoyed it.”

Fury looked at me and then back at Veers. “Ok. Your turn. Prove you're not a Skrull.” Veers calmly blasted energy out of her fist right beside my head and towards a jukebox on the other side of the room. I glared at her. “That was almost my head.” She looked at the table and mumbled. “Sorry.”

She smiled at me and propped her head on her fist. Fury continued to look towards the jukebox, with concern and confusion. Fury turned back to Veers. “And how is that supposed to prove to me that you’re not a Skrull?”

Veers looked at him. “That’s a photon blast.” She smiled like it was the most logical thing in the whole world. Fury fished after something else. “And...?” Veers looked at him. “A Skrull can't do that.” I offered her a look. “Veers.” She reeled in her attitude. “So a full-bred Colonel turned spy, turned SHIELD agent must have pretty high-security clearance. Where's Pegasus?” Fury looked at me and sighed.

We ended up driving on an empty highway on the way to the Pegasus. I noted my eyes get heavier and heavier until it was all black.

I saw a woman with sun-bleached hair and a man behind her arguing. “This is insane. We're gonna get caught, or worse killed.” Wait, isn’t that? “I need them, Calvin.” Holly Christ, Whitney Frost. “You're not getting them.” I turned around only to discover Peggy looking exactly as she had yesterday.

Whitney turned to Peggy. “Oh, you. You're good.” Chadwick stepped forward. “I-I-I think there's been a terrible misunder…” Whitney shut him up. “Shut up, Calvin.” Peggy walked forward slowly. “Miss Frost, you've been exposed to a substance, that I believe is altering your physiology.”

Oh no, the zero matter. Whitney smirked. “Don't talk about something that you don't understand.”

Peggy kept moving closer. “The SSR can help. We can fix you if you let us.” I tried getting her attention. “Peggy, stop. She’ll kill you.” But there was no reaction. Chadwick stepped up beside Whitney. “You think you can help her?” Whitney merely smiled. “Fix me? Why would I want to be fixed? I've never felt more powerful in my entire life.”

Peggy punched Whitney who just turned back around. “I thought that would hurt more.” suddenly came some static crackling and a voice sounded. “We got the rods.” Followed by some more static crackle  
Whitney was visibly angry. “You interfering…” But she was halted by Peggy and her gun. “Last chance, miss Frost,” Whitney smirked. “Same to you, Agent Carter.”

Then everything happened so fast that I could barely keep up. Whitney clutched Peggy’s wrist. And suddenly Peggy was hanging onto a pipe from the floor dangling over steel rods. Whitney walked over to secure a hold of Peggy’s wrist again. “Oh, I'm sorry, Agent Carter. Not everyone's cut out for Hollywood.” I had just enough time to witness Peggy let go. “Aah!”

I bolted upright. “PEGGY!”

I turned to see Fury and Veers looking at me from the front of the car. I let out a sigh of relief and overheard a voice over an intercom. “You're cleared for access.” Fury glanced back at me and thanked the man.

The gate opened, and we drove down the driveway and into a tunnel. We drove through the tunnel and approached the end to park beside another car. We all got out of the car when Fury stopped us. “Oh, hold up. You two look like somebody's disaffected nieces.” He snatched a cap and threw it to Veers. “Put that on.” He looked at her again. “Lose the flannel.”

I pulled off my jacket, flung it on the back seat and grabbed her flannel. I fixed my t-shirt and pulled the flannel on top as a cardigan. “Better?” he looked at me. “How’d you know that is in fashion?” I smirked at him. “Some things are better kept as secrets.”

We walked over to the edge of the car park, to see an aeroplane hangar full of planes. We looked at the planes when a voice came from behind us. “How can I help you?” Fury handed his badge to the security officer. “We're agents of SHIELD.”

Veers interrupted the officer. “We're looking for a woman named Lawson.” I quickly specified. “A Dr Wendy Lawson.” Veers glanced at the officer. “Do you know her?” The security officer handed back Fury's badge. “Follow me.” Veers smirked. “Hmm.” I facepalmed but followed anyway.

A few minutes later and we found ourselves locked inside a holding facility. Fury and Veers sat on a couple of chairs while I was on the floor. “Great idea let’s just stroll into the secure facility and pretend we have clearance for everything when your badge specifically says level 3 clearance.”  
Fury glared at me. “Shut up. What would you have done Miss smarty-pants, whose name I still have yet to learn because she was freaking out over something I don’t know about.”

I glared back at him. “I was freaking out over the fact that Howard Stark actually listened to me and did what I requested of him and the fact that I had just cried my eyes out over having said goodbye to an extremely good friend of mine only to find out that he had already been killed.”

His eyes widened and he lowered his voice. “That still doesn’t give me your name.” I glared at the ceiling but answered. “Abigail Williams. Most people merely call me Abby or Abs.” he stood up and went over to me. “I’m sorry for your loss, but how do you know Howard Stark?”

I sighed. “This is not the time. Just use your little pager and get us out of here.” He looked at me with suspicion but did it anyway. Veers noticed the pager in his hand. “Is that a communicator?”  
Fury kept typing on his pager. “Yeah. State-of-the-art two-way pager.” Veers were curious. “Who are you paging?” Fury glanced at her. “My mom. Don't worry, I didn't mention you.”

Veers stood up and walked towards the door and tried unlocking it with her fingerprint. It didn’t work. She walked across the room to look at a map of the facility, while Fury examined his badge under the light. He grabbed a piece of tape, pressed it against the badge and walked over to place it on the scanner.

The scanner glowed green and opened the door Fury smiled. “After you ladies.”


	10. Chapter 10, Going to Louisiana

We went out of the elevator on the level Veers had seen were containing the records. As we walked towards the records room, a cat walked up to us. Fury instantly began to fawn over it. “Hey, there. How are you?” Fury leaned down to pet it while Veers observed the cat with a confused stare.

Fury kept fawning over the cat. “Oh my goodness. Look at you. Just look at you. Aren't you the cutest little thing?” Veers walked past Fury and the cat only to discover the right door a little down the hall. She turned to find Fury on the floor. I looked at the entire thing with amusement.

Fury looked at the collar. “Aren't you cute? And what's your name, huh? What's your name? "Goose", cool name for a cool cat.” The cat placed it’s paw in his hand and meowed. Veers smirked at me and looked at Fury. “Fury.” I couldn’t help but laugh as both Fury and Goose turned to look at Veers who nodded towards the door.

Fury looked at Goose and whispered. “I'll be back.” I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. I went forward and bend down to pet Goose only for the cat to leap into my arms and purr. “Well ok then Goose, but please don’t scratch my eyes. I kind of need them to help Carol.” Goose purred as I walked up to Fury and Veers.

Fury was in the process of unwrapping something when Veers shot energy out of her fist effectively unlocking the door. Fury stopped and looked at her dumbstruck. “You sat there and watched me play with tape? When all you had to do was...” He punched out his hand indicating the energy blast. Veers chuckled. “I didn't want to steal your thunder.”

We began walking into the records room only to realize the light in the room was motion activated. We walked a little further only to see shelves upon shelves stocked with boxes. Veers and Fury took the lead and walked past a reasonable number of aisles before they stopped and walked into one. Veers looked at all the boxes noting the words before uncovering the one on Lawson.

“Huh. Lawson.” She hauled two boxes off of the shelf and handed one to Fury. She then placed the other one on the floor and examined the files. “Ha. Lawson's plan for the light-speed engine. I wonder why they terminated the project.”

Fury looked at a notebook. “Um, maybe because she's cuckoo.” I glanced over Fury’s shoulder at the notebook in his hands. “That’s not cuckoo. That’s Kree glyphs.” Veers looked at me. “Kree glyphs? How’d you know?” I smirked, “I’ll tell you later, but we need to hurry. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Veers looked at me. “You’re right. Lawson is not cuckoo. She's Kree.” Fury looked at me. “Well, she's dead.” Veers looked at him puzzled. “What?” Fury sighed. “She crashed the ASIS aircraft during an unauthorized test flight. Took a pilot down with her. That's why security here's so unfriendly. They're covering up a billion-dollar mistake.” He looked at the photo underneath. “Oh, and your light-speed engine is toast.”

Fury handed Veers the black and white photograph. Veers examined the photos. “When did this crash happen?” Fury looked at the file. “Six years ago. 1989.” Veers looked uneasy. “Who was the pilot?” Fury reviewed the rest of the file. “Um, most of this thing's redacted but there is a testimonial here from a Maria Rambeau. Last person to see them both alive.”

Fury's pager buzzed. He looked at it and then at Veers. “You OK?” She just hummed. Fury straightened his back. “Back in a minute.” Just as Fury turned around the corner did Veers reach into the pile of files in Fury's box.

She looked at the testimonial and the crash report. She flipped through the file, only to stop at a picture. I placed my hand on the picture. “Veers. It is ok, to feel something. I know it’s hard to not know where you are, or what your purpose is. But I need you to look at me, and tell me that you will come to me if you have any problems ok?”

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and a quiver in her lip but nodded. I removed my hand from the picture and pointed to the person in the background. “I know this is hard, but that right there is you. Your name was Carol Danvers, and you were a fighter. You had one pretty big flaw. You wanted to be the best. But sometimes the best isn’t to be the strongest and coolest. Sometimes the best is the one making the sacrifice.”

She looked at me with tears trailing down her cheeks. I placed Goose on the floor and hugged her. “It’s ok. You have to report back to your mentor right?” she nodded. I pulled away and smiled at her. “Go call him. I’ll make sure to put this back” she walked away, and I placed everything back where it had been.

As I entered the hallway, I heard Veers. “No its not! 'Cause I remember, I was here!” I walked over to where she stood. She looked at me and I whispered to her: It is ok, to feel, and your mentor is corrupt.

Veers terminated the conversation with an ok. And looked at me. “He is lying isn’t he?” I nodded. “Yes, but we don’t have time to discuss this. You help Fury, and I go to the plane, we have to get to Louisiana and visit an old friend of yours.”

I walked to the hangar calmly and avoided all of the shield agents but one. “Hello, Agent Coulson.” He held his gun pointed at me. “Hello, Miss” I smirked. “If you don’t shoot me, I will personally ask Captain America to sign your vintage cards, but you have to wait for about… wait, what year is this again?” He arched his brow but answered. “1995 Miss.” I then began counting on my hands. “2012 minus 1995 that’s… uh… 17 years, but I promise you he’ll do it.”

Coulson lowered his gun and chuckled “All right, but if he doesn’t I claim every right to shoot you afterwards right?” I smirked and opened the door. “Oh absolutely.” I made it out into the hangar and into the plane just as Veers and Fury sprinted out of the same door. I couldn’t really see what was happening other than Veers hitting Fury.

I could see that they ran towards cover, so I placed myself on the lift and waved at Veers who was behind a box. She turned and noticed me. She hit Fury and gestured towards the plane, where I was standing they both hurried over to me and got in.

Veers had placed herself in the pilot seat and Fury as copilot while I hung out in the back and noticed a stray kitty on the plane. Fury glanced at Veers or Carol, whatever we should call her now. “Do you know how to fly this thing?” Veers or Carol looked around the cockpit. “Uh... We'll see.” Fury turned to her alarmed. “That's a yes or no question.” Carol, I’m just going to call her Carol now, tapped a few switches and suddenly the engine roared to life. She smiled at Fury “Yes.”

Fury smiled. Better remember that. The next couple of times I meet him he will be as sour as a lemon. “That's what I'm talking about!” Carol operated the plane out of the underground runway, and into the open desert were gained altitude quickly.

Goose and I were pressed back into the crates secured on the floor when Goose decided to make her presence known. She meowed which caused both Carol and Fury to turn around. Fury chuckled. “We've got a stowaway.” Carol winced. “Sorry, hang on Goose.” The plane levelled out and we could relax again.

Goose happily walked up to the cockpit and tried to climb into Carol’s lap. I laughed at Carol's interaction with her. “you know she genuinely likes you right?” Fury once again began to fawn over Goose who laid comfortably on the dashboard.

Carol handed Fury the picture I had pointed at and spoke. “See anyone you know? Funny story... I arrived on Hala, near dead, no memory... That was six years ago.” Fury sound confused. “So you think you're the pilot that went down with Dr Lawson.” Carol gathered a deep breath and glanced at me. “I'm saying the last person to see them alive could probably tell us.”

Fury looked at the photo. “Maria Rambeau.” Carol nodded and turned to him. “Mmhmm. So how do we get to Louisiana?” Fury thought for a moment. “Due East. Hang right at Memphis.” Carol concentrated on flying but glanced at Fury. “That agent, that stopped the Skrulls from fighting us...”

Fury looked back at me and answered. “Coulson. New guy. Guess he doesn't hate me yet.” Carol snickered. “Yeah well, give him time.” Fury seemed to think about her words. “I guess he had a feeling, went with his gut against orders. It's a really hard thing to do. That's what keeps us human.”

I looked at Carol to see her slouched a bit. “I get in trouble for that. A lot.” I decided to get some rest as the only time I had slept for the past 48 hours was the nap I had in the car. “Hey guys, I’m just going to sleep for a bit, I mean I haven’t slept since the 40’s ok?”

Carol laughed. “Yeah just don’t wake up in the next century.” I looked at her seat. “Haha, very funny. Just make fun of the time travelling, dimension jumping girl trying to save all of you idiots.”

I laid down, closed my eyes and tried to relax. The very last thing I remember before I fell asleep was the feeling of something soft pushing on my arm.

“You have to go soon, sweetheart so you better wrap it up, I will see you when you are alone with Monica.” I smiled at gramps. “Ok, but where am I going this time?” Gramps smirked and moved closer to me. “Tony.” I couldn’t help but sigh. “I knew it was coming, but now I’m just concerned about how he will react to me.”

Gramps smiled gently. “He will care about you as if you’re the most important person in his life besides pepper, and you know it.” I nodded and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, gramps.”


End file.
